


Unfortunate Truths

by neosaiyanangel



Series: Oaths and Loyalties [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gabranth Lived, M/M, Paperwork Hell, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Larsa is confronted with an overwhelming beast. Thankfully he has Gabranth by his side to keep him grounded.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Series: Oaths and Loyalties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Unfortunate Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> This was originally for the All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, but I couldn’t make it fit any of the central themes.

Larsa sighed as he finished reading through another bill submitted by the Senate. It wasn't the power play he expected. It was a bill about irrigation channels being expanded. Nothing very interesting. There wasn't even a sneaky subclause!

He signed off on it with a flourish, as if it was something important.

"There!" Larsa proudly set the massive sheaf of papers into his 'out' basket. "Finally finished."

There was a heavy silence where he expected a remark. He _knew_ there was one on the tip of his retainer's tongue. But it seemed he didn't feel like saying it without prompt.

"Yes?" Larsa looked behind him to where Gabranth was standing. It was hard to tell for most people what his Judge was thinking with his helmet on and stance firm. To Larsa? An open book. The solid pose spoke of Gabranth holding his words back. Smirking, Larsa asked, "What would you like to say?"

A solid moment passed before Gabranth noted, "You finished that one." His hand waved to Larsa's left. "What if the others?"

Larsa winced as he looked at what he knew Gabranth was pointing out. In the 'in' box was an overflowing stack of various bundles of paper. Each was a new bill that the Senate had put through in the last two days. And Larsa has to look through each one with the same attention to detail as he had the irrigation bill.

"Must you bring me crashing back to reality that hard?" Larsa griped.

"You're the one that asked," Gabranth pointed out. "I merely answered with my thoughts."

"Too true." Larsa toyed around with one of the bundles before briefly looking at the title of the bill. This one was aimed at pouring funds into Old Archades to try and help the less fortunate.

Larsa knew better. It stunk of hidden clauses. He wasn't sure he was mentally prepared for the thrill after the mind-numbing two hours he spent on the irrigation bill. A break was necessary. A _productive_ break.

He looked at the bill's title again and had a _brilliant_ idea.

"Gabranth." Larsa looked back up at Gabranth. "I think I need to see the topic of this bill first-hand."

"Oh? Is it adding gold-gilded toilets to the Senate's bathrooms?"

"Your humor, while amusing, is wrong." Larsa tapped the paper as he said, "I want to go to Old Archades to look at some of the structures. To properly research the needs of the area, you see."

Gabranth protested, "That is a _terrible_ idea."

"It's a _great_ idea," Larsa corrected.

"You cannot be properly protected if you went."

"Me? If 'I' went? Nonono, you have it wrong." Larsa got up from his seat. " _We_ are going, my dear precious 'bodyguard'.” He lightly considered his next comment before quipping, ”It can be our first date!”

To Gabranth's credit, he didn't balk. Instead, he murmured in an only mildly flustered tone, "I highly disagree."

"Your protest is noted," Larsa said cheekily. He tucked his chair in neatly. Walking a few steps towards the door, he half-turned towards his faithful Judge. "Are you coming?"


End file.
